Eventide
by Achieving Elysium
Summary: (9) When Athena makes a terrible mistake, the lives of Percy and Annabeth are plunged into despair. An unspoken war begins, leaving the two stranded, unable to even talk to each other. Percy, stretched to his limit, runs, taking Annabeth with them. When a war between worlds begin, what chance do the Olympians have without their best? Maybe the army of Chaos will be able to help. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Eventide**

* * *

_"There is a fifth dimension beyond those known to man. It is a dimension vast as space and timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between the pit of his fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area called the Twilight Zone."_

* * *

**Piper McLean**

* * *

**PIPER drank in the sight of Percy and Annabeth together for what she knew could be the last time. **_Seven more hours_, she reminded herself. _Seven more hours and the memory of Percy and Annabeth would be a dream in the Styx. _Piper shook her head, trying to get rid of the nagging memory. It was 5:00 PM now, and they had seven hours until tomorrow. Until midnight. She sighed, watching the two as they sat on the beach. She leaned against the tree, knees suddenly weak, as reality hit her in the face. This was possibly _the last time _Percy and Annabeth would be seen together. Her stomach filled with something she could only describe as dread. They _needed _each other. Annabeth couldn't live without Percy-the eight months separated had proved that. He had been her everything, her life, like water trickling out of a crack until she lived holding onto the hope that she would have him back. Percy woke up with one name on his mind-Annabeth. She had been his motivation, his drive, the promise that they would see each other again pushing him to succeed. Annabeth was Percy's Achilles' Heel, and he her only weakness. And now... Piper swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. The tears that had threatened to overspill the day before came rushing back, and she collapsed on the ground, head between her knees, sobbing as the three Olympians' voice argued in her mind.

_Creak. The sound of the bathroom door opening made Piper look up from cleaning her dagger. She was leaning casually against the white wraparound railing on the front porch of the Aphrodite Cabin. Finally. Drew was out and ready to go to breakfast. _

_"Took her long enough," Lacy muttered, and Piper bit back a laugh. Unfortunately, this was seen by the drama queen herself, who opened her mouth then shut it with a snap, settling for a glare. She sent a sly smile directed to Lacy.  
_

_"Alright, Cabin Ten, fall in!" She shouted, effectively cutting off all conversation and gossip. Everyone shuffled into a line of perfume-scented, dressed-up girls. She turned and began the walk to the dining pavilion. She heard a sound behind her, probably Drew with a nasty comment, and she turned, walking backwards. _

_It _was _Drew. "Shut up." She could see the charmspeak flow over Drew, taking hold and settling in. There was resistance, but it worked. She smiled and turned back to the front, laughing and joking with her siblings. _

_Breakfast was quite uneventful. The usual who-likes-who, OMG-Did-you-see-that-guy-in-this-movie-he-was-so-h ot, and Ooh-I-think-this-guy/girl-likes-you had become a familiar setting to Piper. Then, it was the burnt offerings for the gods. She prayed for the usual- a good life with (please) not as much interference. Two quests had been enough for Piper. Filling her mouth with cereal, she noted that once again Percy and Annabeth were missing from their tables. This time though, dread pooled in her stomach, curling and wrapping around her body, whispering in the corner of her mind. She dismissed, closing her eyes and taking in a breath. _It's okay. They're okay, _she reminded herself. She once again scooped another spoon of cereal, eyes flickering between the two tables. The Athena Cabin had adjusted well, taking the news in stride, though she could see Malcolm was tired and unwilling being the temporary counselor. A crack and flash of bright light made her almost drop the orange juice in her hand. The world seemed to spin, bright stars bursting with color, but when she blinked, the light faded. Her mouth dropped open. Lady Athena. _

_Athena took in her surroundings, the sitting campers semi-bowing and murmuring words of respect, Chiron kneeling at the head of the tables, Mr. D lazily saluting his half-sister with a can of Diet Coke. Her eyes narrowed and lips pursed as she took in the fact that both her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend were missing. Piper involuntarily shivered when Athena's cold gaze swept over her._

_Chiron inclined his head. "My Lady. To whom do we owe this unexpected honor?" Athena's lips curved upwards the tiniest bit. _

_In a pleased voice, she said,"I am here with, ah, orders regarding the designs of Olympus. Where is Annabeth, Chiron?" At once, everyone hushed at the words, the silence falling, settling over the campers. She stared at Athena, her mind scrambling to think of an excuse, to think of a stall or something to buy them time. _

_The glass shattered against the hard wood of the table. Something wet splattered over Piper's shirt, turning her appearance into a mess. Piper didn't care. She swallowed hard, her throat dry, as everyone turned to face her. _

_"Excuse me," she said, feeling numb. "The glass slipped." The words fell from her lips, heavy and foreign. Turning her head slightly, her eyes met those of Lacy's, and she could see the panic in them. Suddenly, Lacy stood up and banged her hands on the table. Her mouth formed a small _o_. _

_"Piper!" She screeched. "Those were _new jeans. _New designer jeans! You-you- Come with me!" She grabbed Piper's wrist and dragged her in the direction of the Aphrodite Cabin. Piper sputtered with protest, but Lacy managed to drag her all the way to behind their cabin, hidden from view._

_"_What _are we supposed to do?" Lacy hissed. Piper shoved her head in her hands._

_"I don't know! If Athena finds out, we're doomed! Um.." She tried to think of a distraction. A tiny seed of hope wriggled it's way into her mind. She smiled._

_"Talk to the experts."_

_Two minutes later, the sound of screaming, laughing, and pure chaos reached her ears. She looked around. Now what? _The Yankees, _the logical side of her mind whispered. _The invisibility cap. _She sprinted towards Cabin Six, throwing herself into the room. Searching frantically, she did what no sane person would do: search Annabeth's desk. Piper figured Annabeth would be okay with it considering the circumstances. She found it and yanked it on, hightailing it out of the cabin. Three more cabins until number three. She ran to the porch, ready to swing the door open to get them out of there, but she froze at a familiar voice._

_"-gave you the benefit of the doubt, Perseus Jackson. I thought perhaps you would prove me wrong, perhaps even start the mending of an ages-old war. But instead, you use this to sleep with my daughter." Athena did not raise her voice once, but the quiet and collected tone seemed all the more deadly._

_"Lady Athena, it's not-"_

_"What I think?" Athena cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Then tell me what this is, hero of Olympus. _Tell _me what this is." A shocked silence. A flash interrupted. This time, Poseidon and Aphrodite stepped into the fight._

_"You have no right-"_

_"I have every right, Aphrodite. From tommorow onward, you will not be allowed to interact with her in any way. You may not touch her, talk to her, nor look at her. If you do, a heavy fate shall await you." Athena stormed towards the door, leaving behind a mass of yelling immortals and terrified demigods. Piper cringed when Athena seemed to stop in front of her. In one smooth moment, she knocked off the cap and sent Piper reeling and falling backwards on her hands. She stared up at the goddess._

_"Foolish child." The words stung, and she blinked rapidly as to avoid tears from escaping. "You will speak of this to no one, do you understand?" It wasn't a question. It was an order. Without waiting for an answer, she flashed away, a bright golden light pushing through the air. Piper could only stare as the last specks of gold faded to nothing._

She shook her head. She couldn't think about it-the way Athena spoke, the look on Annabeth's face, the combined voices of Poseidon and her mother, together. Piper watched with a heavy heart as the sun slowly crawled across the sky, as if Apollo, too, didn't want the day to end. She sat there watching the last pieces of day disappear, the red dawn of hope and new beginnings gone.

* * *

**1,481 words. Much better than the old chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this new, revised first chapter of Eventide, previously called Lily & Tallis. To my old readers, I really think the rewrite is paying off. To my new readers, you're lucky you got here in time to read the revised chapter instead of the original chapter.  
Thank you.**

_Achieving Elysium_


	2. Chapter 2

**Eventide**

* * *

_"There is a fifth dimension beyond those known to man. It is a dimension vast as space and timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between the pit of his fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area called the Twilight Zone."_

* * *

**Malcolm**

* * *

What the Hades was going on? For one of the only times in his life, Malcolm was confused. This fact scared him. Why? Because fact: Athenians were never confused because fact: When Athenians were having trouble, other Athenians would step in and help because fact: Cabin Six of Camp Half-Blood was a cabin full of people who were what people would call a family. Malcolm had zilch memories of ever being confused because his brothers and sisters would always help out.

For example, if Bella went into panic mode and forgot the two hundredth, ninety-second digit of pi, then another Athenian would pause work, look over calmly, and recite the two hundredth, ninety-second digit of pi. Or maybe Aria, the eight-year old aspiring architect, had made a model of her dream monument, and it had collapsed. Presumably Annabeth (seeing as she was designing Olympus. Olympus!) would tell her to add a support beam or column or whatever and hey presto! The model stood straight.

So naturally, Malcolm, as well as the Athena cabin, panicked when Annabeth and Percy stopped all contact whatsoever. The barnyard owl population had also had a sudden spike upwards. The ocean was restless now. The Aphrodite cabin, in the past week, had had a major problem with makeup and clothes, wearing poorly adorned cosmetics and shabby clothes. They seemed to have lost their glow, the natural beauty gained from their mother, Lady Aphrodite. The camp, it seemed, had come to the conclusion that Percy and Annabeth had broken up over some fight. (Rumor from: The Hermes cabin, though who it was from, nobody knew.) Piper had seemed sad and wistful, as did the ex-couple. What Malcolm had concluded from the behavior and data was that Percy, Annabeth, _and _Piper had been through an unwanted experience, causing them to behave similarly. Something didn't add up though.

Malcolm tapped his pencil against the edge of his mouth, trying to think. Annabeth had returned to Cabin Six, and although he was relieved and perfectly happy with being second-in-command, something didn't add up. He was _still _confused, as were the Athenians, seeing as all of them knew nothing. Since they knew nothing, they could not turn to each other for help. Annabeth had refused to say a word on the topic of Percy. When asked, she would get a faraway look in her eye and then shake her head, saying she couldn't say anything. Percy and Piper did the same. He did notice the darting eyes when the topic was discussed, and how Percy would not mention Annabeth's name and vice versa.

A regular conversation went somewhat like this:

Malcolm: "Hey, Annabeth."

Annabeth: "Uh, go ask someone else."

Malcolm: "Um, Annabeth?"

Annabeth: "Hmm... Should I put a column here?"

Malcolm: "Uh, Johnny's touching your stuff? AndIneedtoaskyouaquestion."

Annabeth: "WHAT? Ah ah ah ah DON'T TOUCH THAT BLUEPRINT."

Malcolm: "Annabeth!"

Annabeth: "Oh, hi, what d'ya need?"

Malcolm: "What's going on between you and Percy?"

Annabeth: "I can't tell you that."

It was quite depressing, to be honest. Annabeth was his closest sibling; she'd looked after and out for him when he'd come to camp at first. He'd known her for eight years, starting when he'd been seven and she nine. They'd trusted each other, looked out for each other, and now, Annabeth had turned away and was facing whatever had happened alone. It was a never-ending nightmare, where he was forced to watch his older sister wear away, bit by bit. He hadn't been this terrified since Percy had disappeared, watching Annabeth break down over the course of eight months.

The sound of a conch shell broke his concentration. He watched her now, yelling for them to fall in. He smiled at the familiar sight of her blonde hair tucked in a ponytail, her grey eyes flashing dangerously when someone got on her nerves. A half-smile appeared on her face, but when he blinked, it was gone. Perhaps it had just been a figment of his imagination. He wanted to see her smile again. When she turned to lead them out, he got the slightest glimpse of her face. It was sad, drawn, haunted, something Malcolm had seen for the past week. That led him back to his question: What had _really _happened between the three demigods?

* * *

**This is the revised chapter two, and I like it a lot better. I have to say, writing this chapter was harder than I thought it would be. Finding a voice for Malcolm while having a time limit while writing a chapter is very, very hard. Especially seeing as this is a chapter two rewrite and that it had to be better than the original second chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**

_Achieving Elysium _

**EDIT: 8.9.13 Revised yet again, readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eventide**

* * *

_"There is a fifth dimension beyond those known to man. It is a dimension vast as space and timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between the pit of his fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area called the Twilight Zone."_

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

* * *

Percy checked his things again. What little possessions he had in camp had been stuffed into the duffel bag in front of him. Clothes, armor, a bag filled with the photos previously on his wall, extra ambrosia and nectar, a canteen of water, a flashlight, duct tape, one of the demigod essentials, food, food, food, and well... more food. He'd also managed, proudly and without help from the Stolls, a bag of toiletries and a sleeping bag, stolen (borrowed) from the camp store. And of course, he'd grabbed drachmas as well as mortal cash. The Minotaur horn he took as well, stripping his cabin down so it returned to the state in which he'd first seen it-long, low, and solid, the emptiness and loneliness of it engulfing the surrounding area. He put a hand on the wall, feeling the rough stone one last time, then turning his back and walking to the stables.

The harpies were now trained to simply herd the campers back to the cabins, probably because the eating of a half-blood wasn't a very pleasant thing to report to Mount Olympus. An owl hooted, large yellow eyes following his every move, and admittedly not his best choice, he flicked Athena off. It wasn't like he'd be seeing her again for a long time, so that was okay by him.

The murmurings of _hello, lord, _broke in his thoughts, and he smiled at the pegasi. He reached out a hand, rubbing noses and stroking ears, stopping in front of Guido. _Hi_, he thought. _Hey, boss, _the pegasus greeted back gleefully. He almost groaned. Apparently, Guido had picked up the habit from Blackjack, turning _lord _into _boss. _Frankly, he didn't know which one was worse. He quietly stepped into the stable, grabbing the saddle marked **GUIDO** in Greek. It couldn't be more obvious, even in the dark. Percy tied a rolled-up parchment to the front, a little note he was leaving, the only sign that he had left voluntarily.

"Get this to Annabeth, yeah?" he questioned quietly. Guido just snorted, conveying that he was more than capable of doing the simple task. He stroked Guido a last time, then stepped out and went to his own mount. _Yo, boss, _Blackjack greeted cheerily. This time, he did groan. He undid the padlock, throwing it on the ground and reaching for a coarse brush. He worked Blackjack's coat vigorously, relishing in the work, losing himself in the rhythm of strokes. Then he ran Blackjack's coat over with a softer brush, cleaning it. He moved to the back, removing knots in Blackjack's tail, as well as stray bits of grass and dirt. When he was done, he shrugged and packed that too, filling the duffel bag to the maximum. Finally, he fit on the saddle, straightening it and tightening the buckles. He didn't _need _it-he didn't need any equipment when it came to horses and pegasi-but the saddle was comfortable, anyway.

Then he mounted, holding onto Blackjack's neck and mane with the grip of an experienced rider. They trotted forwards awhile, before Blackjack spread his wings out and beat them, once, twice, three times. His steed (ha! Percy wondered where _that _came from,) rose steadily, whinnying his freedom to anyone who could hear it. Percy whooped too, smiling in the fresh air and the joy of riding. Softly, he whistled, called a dark mass out of the shadows. Mrs. O'Leary barked, _woof, woof, _her large tongue sticking out. She circled the spot where they had been, unable to join them, and Percy directed them downwards near the lake. He jumped off, shoes making a soft thud in the sand, and he hushed the two creatures of the night.

Light flooded a section of the camp. He dove into the water, crouching down, trying to lose himself in blue. Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary melted into the shadows. He stared at the light through the water, each drop catching it and spreading it, a web of white. Then it was dark, and he pushed upwards effortlessly, breaking the surface. He walked to the dock connected to the back of Cabin Three. He pulled himself up, hearing the soft _thump _as Blackjack landed next to him.

"Here, girl," he called. Mrs. O'Leary landed next to him, tail wagging, and she licked his face. He chuckled, the large pink tongue not even dampening his clothes. Percy reached into his bag, drawing out a dog tag, and attaching it to her already-made collar. He fingered the charms already attached to it, remembering his friend, another death, another half-blood, fallen in what now seemed to Percy as a never-ending sea of red. Something hardened in him, an anger that had planted itself in him from the very start. Then he attached the small charm with the words:

_MRS. O'LEARY  
__PERCY JACKSON - CAMP HALF-BLOOD  
_MT. OLYMPUS (EXT: 600)

"Just in case," he murmured to her, stroking her face and scratching behind the ears.

"Can you go to Camp Jupiter for me, girl?" Mrs. O'Leary barked in reply and ran for the cabin. She disappeared when it seemed she would slam into the wall. Blackjack stood, silent, stoic, though he could tell his pegasus was getting impatient. Sighing, he ran back into the cabin, retrieved a sugar cube, and held it out. Blackjack took the offering, chewing it noisily as he grabbed the saddle horn and swung his leg over Blackjack's back.

_Ready, boss? _Blackjack asked.

"Let's fly." Blackjack ran for the water, hoofs pounding, and lifted off, spreading his wings as they reached the end of the dock. He skimmed the water, sending a soft spray into the air. Percy looked back and raised a hand in farewell, a hole already forming in his heart. His home... Camp Half-Blood had been where his home had been, where his other family had resided, and now, he was leaving. As they flew, he stared at the gray cabins; one for Poseidon's children, gray and green and blue, and the other, Cabin Six, where Annabeth had grown up in. The only thing that seemed similar between the two (supposedly) rivaling cabins. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, knotting his fingers tightly in Blackjack's mane.

Chaos' face appeared in front of him again. He remembered her, a young girl, no older than seven or eight, with porcelain skin and dark hair. She had appeared in his dreams before. _Percy Jackson, _she'd said. _I've been watching you. _Of course, he'd bowed and had said, "Me?" about twenty times. _If you should need a motive, if you should need something else, somewhere to go... _She pressed a pearl into his palm and closed his fingers around it. _I am looking to start an army, Perseus. And you... You would be the first. _He'd told her no, that he was okay and he didn't want to, but she'd stared deep into his eyes. _Take it. Perhaps one day... When you crush the pearl, I will know that you have taken my offer, and you are ready. Listen close. Go to Virginia first, child. Go to Virginia Beach. I will meet you there. There, I will test you-your skills, wit, courage... I will test you again and again, and if you have passed, then, and only then, can you crush the pearl. A portal will appear. Simply step in it... You must wake, hero of Olympus. But do not forget my offer. _That had been so long ago, on his first day back at Camp after nine months of separation. He thought of Annabeth, the name already making him think of her princess curls and stormy gray eyes.

_I'll come back for you, Wise Girl._

That was what he'd written on paper and gave to Guido. _I'll come back for you... __I will... _ He opened his eyes again, taking one long, last look at his home. Then he turned away and didn't look back.

* * *

**Enjoying it? Drop a review or any questions you have, and I promise those will be answered! For you scaredy-cats, I do plan on finishing the story, no matter how long it takes. **

_Achieving Elysium_


	4. Chapter 4

**Eventide**

* * *

_"There is a fifth dimension beyond those known to man. It is a dimension vast as space and timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between the pit of his fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area called the Twilight Zone."_

* * *

**Annabeth Chase**

* * *

She yawned as she sat up in bed. When she checked around, the only thing heard was the sound of breathing (and Bella's snoring,) so she snuck to the bathroom. She blinked at the morning light streaming through the rectangular windows that lined the bathroom's trim. The door clicked shut behind her, and she decided to take a shower to wake herself up.

Steam wafted through the air as she scrubbed away dirt and dust. Her skin looked pink, as she'd scrubbed pretty hard, and warm water trickled through her curly hair. Shutting off the shower, she winced slightly climbing out; the cold air nipped at bare skin. She tugged on an orange CHB shirt and a pair of jeans, a normal outfit for most campers. Of course, excluding the Aphrodite cabin. (And their stupid makeup.) She stood in front of the mirror, ruthlessly attacking her _tangled _hair with a comb. It was _impossible _to have such _dreadful _hair. And yet she was stuck with it.

Most likely forever. Which sucked. Badly.

Finally, she'd managed to get her hair untangled and into a presentable ponytail. She quickly brushed her teeth and walked out as her fellow Athenians began to wake.

"G'morning," Malcolm mumbled.

She laughed at his messed up hair, in which blonde tufts stood up everywhere.

"Good morning," she replied.

Then, to her other siblings, she yelled,"If everyone could take a fast shower and straighten out yourselves, please! Eliza, watch out for the smartboard! John, don't hog the sink! Breakfast starts in twenty minutes!"

Everyone hastened to heed her instructions. She glanced back down at Malcolm and sighed. He had rolled over and fallen back asleep. As she pondered the best way to wake him up, an image of Percy falling off his bed popped up. She smiled. This was going to be fun.

Walking over to the side of his bed, she noticed she had a few audience members. She put a finger to her lips and mimed pushing him off. They snickered. First, she grabbed his blankets and moved them out of the way. She mouthed a _one, two, three _to her siblings before promptly pushing Malcolm off the bed. He hit the cold floor with a yelp, sitting up and glaring at her while rubbing his head. She smirked.

"Quickly, Malcolm," she sang. She exaggerated looking at the watch on her wrist.

"Two minutes."

He ran to the bathroom, and in record time, had washed and had been deemed presentable.

"5.6 seconds, Mal. Cutting it close. Athena cabin, fall in!"

Annabeth tucked a strand of wayward hair behind her ear. Behind her, her siblings grumbled about being sleep-deprived because they had stayed up late reading. This morning, she'd noticed Percy not at his seat and dismissed it as his dormitive state. Now she wasn't so sure. The last time something like this had happened, Percy had been kidnapped by a goddess for eight months. She didn't want to lose him again.

She shook herself. _Pegasi, _she thought, _not worrying about your boyfriend. _

_Ah, ah, ah, _A voice chimed in her head. She looked around before realizing the problem. _Always time for love, Annabeth, dear. Oh, and you would look great in a yellow strapless with faint mascara, a touch of lipstick,_ _and-_

She interrupted, _ Please, no, Lady Aphrodite. I'm fine wearing a t-shirt and jeans. And Percy doesn't have to be on my mind 24/7. _

Aphrodite laughed in her head. _We'll see about that._

Annabeth swallowed and asked the question that had lingered on her mind. _And my mom? _

There was a sigh. _Sweetie, your mom hasn't come around yet. She doesn't understand that Percy makes you, well, you. Just be careful, honey. Oh, and ride Guido. _

She raised an eyebrow at the last part. _Okay, thank you, _she thought, but Aphrodite was shook herself out of it as they neared the stables.

"Hello, Annabeth," Lacy of the Aphrodite cabin greeted.

"Good morning, Lacy," she replied and smiled at Piper. Lacy looked past Annabeth at the other Athenians and shrugged.

"First come, first serve."

"Um..." Annabeth thought of Aphrodite. "Guido?"

"Sure!" Annabeth walked to Guido's stable and opened the door. The beautifully-colored, broad shouldered pegasus walked out and whinnied. Piper nodded a _go_ at her. For the older, senior campers, they were allowed to simply go flying within boundaries. For the younger newbies, or those who hadn't stayed for at least two years, they had to take lessons with whoever had been in charge that time. She swung a saddle over his back, buckling all buckles and tightening straps.

"Okay?" she asked him, and he flicked his ears to signify that the saddle was good.

She stuck her foot in the stirrup and mounted. Her hands flicked the reins gently, and he trotted before spreading his wings to full length, which the wing diameter should have been around five to six feet, and flew. Annabeth grinned as they picked up speed, the wind whipping her hair. Pegasus riding had always been one of her favorites. She tugged into a corkscrew and whooped with joy as they dove towards the ground. Wind whistled in her ears as they sped towards earth. A few newbies were watching, jaws wide open, as they dove. At the last second, he pulled upwards and did a few flips in the air.

"You little show-off," she muttered to him. He flicked his ears smugly. They rose again, this time more slow and methodical. When they were so high in the sky that she could see the whole camp, he stopped rising and simple outstretched his wings. He turned his head this way and that before looking back at her.

"What is it?" she asked. A small twinge of worry and apprehension appeared. He nodded at the saddle, and for the first time, she noticed the small note tied to it.

Her stomach in her throat, she unrolled it and recognized the handwriting immediately. _Percy. _Her insides melted. He'd risked being found out by her mother to get her this. It was a simple note, unsigned, stating _I'll come back for you, Wise Girl. _Her eyebrows furrowed. He _was _gone. But he _had _promised to come back, hadn't he?

"Thank you," she breathed.

But to whom she had said thanks, she did not know.

* * *

**This one is longer. A lot longer. **

**I'm hoping it'll stay this way, too, and I also hope you enjoyed this longer, more serious (except for pushing Mal off the bed) chapter.**

**I also hope you enjoyed it and will review.**

_Achieving Elysium_

**RE-EDIT-8.16.13. as well as the last chapter. I've corrected some grammar and spelling (I totally spelled Lacy wrong) but overall, this chapter was pretty good.**


	5. Rewrite

**Hi, guys. I'm giving you an internet wave. See me waving?**

**Achieving Elysium is ****_back _****from vacation and trying to focus. I plan on putting all other stories except for my upcoming story, The Red War, this story, and my PJShipWeeks one-shots, so good new for you! I will strive to post probably two chapters for every month, maybe more.**

**A major warning though- Starting today, July 22, this story will be going under a major rewrite, with a new title, new summary, names, and some other things. It will be changed to ****Eventide****, totally re-vamped. Some chapters will be kept, some... bye-bye. **

**Don't worry, I'm not deleting this story, I will just be putting up a new name and summary, and rewriting some chapters and replace it with better, grammar-ized, and longer ones. The summary ****_will _****say,"Previously Lily & Tallis." or something similar to that so when a completely different looking story pops up on your email with a notification saying New Chapter for Eventide, you won't be confused. When I update it, I may or may not tell you to go back to the first chapter. The A/N's (A low blow, I know) will be deleted and you won't have to see chapters as A/N's ever again for this story. **

**Thank you for being patient and understanding for me and this story. Please know that the renovation (ha, it sounds like a house) is done for you, and I hope you will enjoy it. **

**Lots of love,**

_Achieving Elysium_


	6. Poll

**Welcome to the second author's note.**

**Yippee.**

**Yes, that was my inner Persassy talking. Anyway, I just thought you guys should know that I ****_have _****put up a poll dealing with this story. There is now a poll, and I'd like to get your opinions! I've been having an inner debate concerning the name choice of Percy and Annabeth.**

**Here are the name choices and the reasoning behind them**

**Lily- as in the flower. A water lily. The first time I wanted the two to choose their names in retrospect of each other.**

**Tallis- meaning "wise one."**

**Alithia- meaning "wise councilor."**

**Pelagios- meaning "of the sea."**

**Now for the new names, I wanted it to be a bit mysterious, and the names are given to them by the people, not chosen by themselves. Although I'll most likely go with the new names, as it fits in a plot, the original names are up for the chase. If I get enough votes I may change my mind.**

**Sorry about that, and just so you know, expect an update by next week. If you don't get it, feel free to spam me with reviews about what a horrible person I am and yell at me to update.**

**Vote on ****my profile.**

_Achieving Elysium_


End file.
